


Lonely

by Loinski



Category: Mad Max (2015 Video Game), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Consensual, Description of use of drugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Outcricy, Porn With Plot, Smut, War Boys, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loinski/pseuds/Loinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outcrier have to go away on an errand and leaves Lectricy boy home alone.</p>
<p>(That was the idea. I have no idea where the porn came from. Chapter 1 just crawled up on my computer. The plot is in the rest of the chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic! :D  
> I have written before but mostly original stuff and mostly never anything published online.  
> This was suppose to be a ”plot” but then I kinda added chapter 1 that is basically ”porn without plot” - Oops ;)  
> There are too little with these two, seriously, they are canon gay couple! Why do people not write more about them??  
> The theme of this fanfic is consent
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and do tell me if there are any mistakes in it ;)
> 
>    
> 

The Immortan and his son, Scrotus, had had a argument last time Scrotus visited his dad in The Citadel. It was more of a common practice than any unusualness that they argued. This time it was about Scrotus and his, according to his dad, bad diplomatic skills.  
Scrotus had storm out of the room. He had ordered his followers to speed of as fast as they could in a very manly display of dissatisfaction over how much bullshit he thought his dad talked. It may or may not have earned Gastown a deliberate delay of produce they badly needed. So to show how very generous Scrotus could be, not to talk about how good he was as a diplomat, he had decided to please his fathers wish about talking to a town southeast about a possible trade route. He may or may not have been given the town in question a earlier impression that he would level them to the ground. And that’s where the Outcrier came into the picture, because that man could charm anyone even when he was upright insulting them.  
The Outcrier was not pleased, he had imported races to plan, which he made perfectly clear to Scrotus in a quiet way. Unfortunately for them both they where quite spoiled to always be able to eat what they wanted and how much they wanted so they both had to suck it up and deal with it. 

The Outcrier always had his Lectricy boy with him whenever he traveled anywhere. But he was not going to this time. Scrotus had a shifting and aggressive temper and the Outcrier couldn’t guarantee Lectricys safety. Even if Scrotus didn't want to piss off the Outcrier, - because he was a good and imported entertainer, it would only take Scrotus a second to forget that and snap Lectricys neck. And since Scabrous Scrotus already was very angry, and they where going to travel to hostile territory, he was going to let Lectricy stay in Gastown. The leader of the other town was gay so she was not interested in ogling Lectricy anyway.  
Lec could be a real eye candy otherwise and a really god distraction. Like now, when the Outcrier needed to focus on last preparation for tomorrows travel and he could practically feel Lec staring at him. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to where Lectricy was standing quietly in the shadows. His shaved head lay in a deep frown and his alluring eyes told tales of anger and worry. 

“Don't be angry, its nothing I can do about it. I may be rich and hold a lot of power but this is the wish of The Imortan and his son and I must do as they wish or else we both get in trouble. It will only be for a couple of days anyway” the Outcrier said and turned back to his scribbles. 

He heard a soft rustling and then suddenly felt a light pressure on his right shoulder. He tightened up and looked surprised down at Lectricy leaning his head on him. He sign again and turned to face him properly. Lec stared down at the ground, slightly hunched and looking like he expected to be punished because he just touch the Outcrier without permission. Outcrier smiled internally at that thought, pity he didn’t have time for that right now. Instead he pulled Lectricys cloth down from his face, which earned him a quiver from Lec. He didn't have to worry, he wasn't going to take it away. Instead he cupped Lecs blackened jaw softly and titled his head up so he could see his wonderful eyes. They where worried, scared. The Outcrier lightly brush his calloused thumb along Lectricys lips, making Lec flutter his eyes close for a second because of the unusual soft touch. It was seldom the Outcrier endeavored to be soft for his pet. 

“Don't be worried either, it will be fine, just a couple of days and everything will be back to normal” the Outcrier said softly. Then he smirked and added “and I gonna fuck you so hard before I leave that you will need those days to rest before I come back and fuck you even harder” 

Lectricy looked up at him shocked, like the Outcrier didn't constantly give him dirty suggestions. The Outcrier laugh at his expression, let go of him and went over to his desk. He dug into a drawer, shuffling various bits of trinkets from the old days around until he found what he was looking for.  
He yanked the cable that connected him with Lectricy, sending the kid sprawling to him. He was far to impatient to make Lectricy get his fume-slow brain to work out that he wanted him to come over.

“I'm busy right now to make real of that, and I'll have little time later so if you don't want my fat cock rip you apart you will need to prepare yourself for me” The Outcrier said with a smirk and held up a butt plug for Lectricy to see. He got the wanted reaction out of him when Lec saw it and then looked down at the floor, ears turning redder than freshly drawn blood. 

The Outcrier did not wait, he started to pull on the straps on the generator. Lectricy wormed his way out of it and sat it to the side carefully. He hardly hand time to stand up again before the Outcrier started to fiddle Lecs trousers open. Lectricy look nervously around if anyone was watching them. The Outcriers office wasn’t a very private space, he was more of a open office kind of guy, and honestly, it wouldn't be the first time anybody seen Lec naked. Lectricys cock was already half hard when he got the trousers open and his breath came out in small, short, white puffs. The Outcrier smirked, Lec could blush and look embarrassed all he wanted, the both knew that this turned him on. 

“Use your tongue to do something sensible, or do you rather do it without?” The Outcrier held up the butt plug and Lectricy got the note and started to lick and suck at it. He got lube, but hey, it were only a butt plug, smaller one too, Lectricy had had far bigger things showed up his ass before, and besides, he was to lazy to get it.  
Lec rolled his tongue around it in a mesmerizing way, the Outcrier was starting to rethinking if he should replace it with his cock right away seeing what a good job Lectricy was doing. But no, save it and it would be so much better tonight than a quick fuck now.  
When the rubber was coated in Lecs saliva he push him against his desk, hand placed firmly over the back of his neck, pressing him down on the table. Lectricy moaned softly when his now fully hard cock bumped against the side of the desk.

“You will have to wait to later to tonight... maybe I'll be generous and let you gum before I leave, maybe I'll make you wait until i come back”  
Lectricy groan at that, trying to shift under his hand to make his cock bump against the table again. Oh no, he was not gonna think he could get oft like that. The Outcrier griped his small waist and pulled the bottom part of his body back a bit from the table while he held his upper half still with his hand. Lectricy wined displeased at that but The Outcrier ignored him. Instead he softly dragged the butt plug around his entrance, letting him know where it was. Lectricy squirmed underneath his hand, trying to make him stop teasing him and carry on. Well, to bad for him that it was the Outcrier who run the show.  
Just to demonstrated exactly who was in charge he remove the butt plug, still keeping Lec pinned to the table. Lectricy whined but got the messaged and stopped squirming. It made the Outcrier smile and nearly call him a good boy, but he didn't, he didn't want Lectricy to be spoiled with praises. He slowly pushed the butt plug against his entrance instead, making Lectricy moan quietly. The rubber toy had no problem slipping easily into him, like his body was made to have stuff showed up his ass. 

“Be a good boy now and keep that in the rest of the day. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?” the Outcrier growled in his ear, leaning over him so he could feel the light pressure, the lighties and the hair on his vest against his bare back. Lectricy shook his head fanatically, of course he would do as he was told.  
He let go of Lectricy and walked over to the things he was working on before he got distracted, leaving Lectricy, a bit out of breath, to sip up his trousers and pull the generator onto his back again. He gave the Outcrier looks of lust when he pulled his cloth back over his nose. The Outcrier didn't look at him but couldn't resist a shit eating grin, feeling like they were little schoolkids from the old days having a secret that no one knew about. They sort of did. 

***********

Finally everything was done for tomorrows journey and the Outcrier stretched pleased. He only had one thing left on his to do list, one thing he had wanted to do all day.  
He headed back to his private rooms, Lectricy trailed quietly after him. Once he was inside his bedroom he closed the heavy metal door behind him, Lectricy looked at him with interest. The Outcrier hanged his vest on rusted spike in the wall, he tried to remembering to take it of before as not to break his precious lighties but sometimes he got distracted, or impatient and did it with the west on. Lectricy stood waiting in the middle of the room, leaning on one hip. Lec usually stood like that, and The Outcrier like it, made him want to ram his pretty little body until he was blue of bruises.  
Lectricy was unaware of his thoughts, he was twisting his blackened hands and looked a bit indecisive. No worries, it wasn't him that was going to do the decisions. 

The Outcrier put out his nearly finished cigar and stalked closer to Lectricy. He looked up at the Outcrier with one touch of fear and one part lust. The Outcrier crowded him, hovering over him and making his presence unavoidable. Lec looked shyly down at the floor, slightly trembling.  
The Outcrier put his big and calloused hands on his shoulders, they where so thin it felt like he could break them. Instead he pushed the straps to the generator of him. Lec quietly put it down to the side and stood back up again, slightly hunched and not looking at the larger man in front of him.  
The Outcrier just stood there, watching his generator boy becoming more nervous when nothing happened.  
Then the Outcrier suddenly gave him a semi-hard push and Lectricy fell back on the bed with a ”uhf”.

For a moment he looked panicked, then he pulled himself together and rested on his forearms so he could follow the Outcrier around the room with his alluring eyes. The Outcrier smiled a cunningly smile and walk over to one of his many closets. Lecs eyes widening, he knew what was inside that one.  
The Outcrier was humming to himself, choosing among the leather and picked one that was smaller. The Outcrier did like more straps but Lec did looked best in this one. He walked over to the bed and put the harness on him, Lectricy squirming happily under his strong hands. The harness went around his shoulders, not much different than the straps to the generator did but the straps was put together with two big metal rings and had a piece of leather between that was placed above his chest. The harness also came together around his neck and made a nice collar with two other metal rings, one in the front and one in the back.  
The Outcrier didn’t have any plans to using them today though, one should not get stuck in the same routine, he just wanted his boy looking good while he fucked his brains out.  
Instead he climbed up on the bed and sat down on Lectricys thin waist, pinning him to the bed. Lec groan quietly and his eyes fluttered close. That made the Outcrier smirk. A bit distracted of his plan he dragged his hands along the sides of Lectricy, making him acre his back and sign pleased. He grabbed the middle piece of the harness and pulled him close to his face. 

“You like this?” he asked him in a voice that was dark with lust and vibrated through the otherwise quiet room. Lectricy gave a pleasing hum in response.  
“Yeah, I bet you do don't you? You wold like that, to be a warm hole for me to fuck?”  
Lectricy nodded frantically, yes he did want to be his warm hole. 

The Outcrier smirk again and drooped him back on the bed. He grabbed Lecs arms and pushed them above his head, pining them there for a second and looking down on him. Lectricy looked up, panting small white clouds and his eyes was half lidded. The Outcrier liked that sight beneath him. He put his hands together and bound a thin leather lace tightly around, hard enough for it to cut into Lecs wrist, making his breathing hitch, and hopefully making some pretty bruises.  
He scouted down a bit to get access to the button on Lectricys trousers. Sometimes he was thinking of letting him walk around naked, saving him the trouble to taking them of. But Lectricy would probably die of shame if he did that, he was a bit shy. 

The Outcrier scooted of him completely, pulling the pants and somehow the shoes with him in the process. The Outcrier threw them in a corner, standing next to the bed he started unbuttoning his own. He watched Lectricy in the meantime, all exposed on the bed, waiting for him to do what he wanted with him. The Outcrier followed his slender body with his eyes, eating him up hungrily. Lec was looking at him back, expectantly, hopefully and wanting. The Outcrier threw his own pants and crawled back up on the bed in front of Lec. Lectricy was straining his neck muscles to see what he was doing. The Outcrier dragged his hands along his hips, stopping with a firm hold, just watching him, making him drop back with a sign. Then he quickly flipped him onto his stomach which earned him a gasp. He chuckled to himself as he spread Lectricys thighs.

“Hey, look at me” 

Lectricy did as he was told, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the Outcrier. He liked those eyes, especially when his pupils was dilated out of arousal because of what he did to him and not because of some stupid fumes. Of course, there was one other version of his eyes he liked better. Without warning he smacked Lecs ass hard, making him hiss in pain. His eyes tear up, making that perfect expression the Outcrier liked, pain, shock and wanting.  
The Outcrier dug under the blanket, looking for a specific bottle that he knew was around somewhere. When he found it he pored the lube in his hand and slowly rubbed it over his dick while he watched Lectricy, making his cock hard.  
He trailed his fingers along Lectricys ass cheeks, circling around the end of the butt plug and then griping around it. He slowly pulled it out, still making Lec gasp. He drooped it on the floor, unable too stop himself from smiling at the solid sound it made when it landed. 

He grabbed Lectricys waist again, alining himself and then ramming right in all the way. Lectricy made a pained sound but didn’t move away, he was used to the fact that the Outcrier was a impatient man.  
The Outcrier was fucking Lectricy fast and hard. Small quiet moans escaped Lectricys mouth which only egging the Outcrier on. Then he suddenly paused, froze still with made Lectricy wined pathetically and squirm against him, trying to make him continue, Lec hated when he teased him. 

“Ah, whats with the whining? You want me to continue?” the Outcrier asked mockingly and moved just a tiny bit for Lec to feel it, making his breath hitch and nearly making a sobbing sound.  
“Of cores you do, you are such a little dirty slut, begging for my cock” the Outcrier continued his mocking, pulling back like he was about to pull out all the way. Lec looked back at him in panic. 

“You want my cock, filth?” he asked.  
Lectricy nodded fanatically, and added a quiet “Please” which made the Outcrier slam into him again, getting a louder moan from him. He didn't stop this time, he continued his merciless slamming until he came, his seed landing deep within Lectricy.  
He pulled out with a pleased sound, breathing lightly elevated.  
He looked down at Lectricy, panting, semen and lube dripping out of his ass, bruises forming on his waist already. 

“You are one well fuck boy Lectricy” the Outcrier smirked and slapped his ass again, making him groan down in the bed. 

The Outcrier then stood up from the bed and walked over to another closet. Lectricy looked after him confused, sure the Outcrier was all business but he had done everything on his to do list, all that was left was sleep?  
He came back with another butt plug, this one considerably bigger than the last. The generator boy crocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Have too keep you open for me, told you I was going to fuck you harder when I come back”  
The Outcrier slapped some lube on it for good measurement and then pushed it up Lectricys ass. He hiss at the cold but did nothing else than to lay his head down on the mattress. 

The Outcrier pushed him over on his back and then flopped down next to him. Lec groaned when the Outcrier untied his hands, flexing them to gain back the feeling in them and then placing them on his stomach, intertwined like always.  
The Outcrier reached up and pulled the cloth from his face. Lectricy frowned at it but lay still as the Outcrier carefully put his calloused hand at Lecs blackened jaw again. He closed his eyes and lean into it, signing contented. The Outcrier watch him, studying his pretty face like he was trying to memorize it before the coming journey. He glanced down at the rest of Lectricys body, noticing that he still was hard.  
Lectricy would not touch himself without the Outcriers permission, nor whine for him to finish him. If Lectricy hadn't came while being fucked and the Outcrier didn’t say something about it, Lec would simply wait until it went way by its own.  
Since the Outcrier was going away and leaving him all alone he decided to not be cruel to him this time and therefor warped his fingers around Lectricys hard cock. 

Lec looked up at him surprised, and then gave him a small and rare smile when he understood what the Outcrier had planed to do. It didn't take long before Lectricy was panting again, checks flushed and eyes fluttered closed. The Outcrier watched him, his generator boy, in front of him all exposed and vulnerable, losing sensibility because he was touching him.  
He didn't last long, came with a quiet moan and eyes screwed shout.  
The Outcrier putt his hand in front of Lectricys face. His boy got the note right away and started too lick up the mess he made. He watch the race organizer with a intensive look, nearly making the Outcrier wanting to fuck him again. 

Instead he pulled away, dragging off his mask and throwing it at the floor. It was time for sleep, he had to get up early in the morning. He felt Lectricy scoot closer, nuzzling into his side. He dragged a blanket over them both and fell asleep within minutes.


	2. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfortunately shorter to get better transitions between chapters

 It was way too early in Lecs opinion when he was woken up by the Outcriers movements. He nuzzled tiredly into the pillows with a sigh. The Outcrier didn't even spare him a glance, just getting dressed in silence, all business as usual. Lectricy twisted around on his back to watch his dom checking that his lighties was screwed on properly and not broken before he put his west on. He wouldn't be able to have them light, not outshining the trash around him and show him in all his glory, not without his generator boy at his side. It filled Lec with gilt and a bit unease even if he hand no saying in the matter.

“Lectricy boy, get up!” the Outcrier shouted, startling him out of his daydreaming and he sprang out of the bed like it had burned him. The Outcrier looked at him with his usual frown that he always gave him when he didn't pay attention. Not that you could actually see more than his down turning lips with the mask on, but Lec could feel his eyes like daggers when he hastily put his trousers **,** and shoes, back on.

“Lets go”

 

It was hot today, like all days, but more noticeable to Lec since he hardly ever went outside, except for the races at the evenings. Mostly he just stayed in the the depths and darkness of Gastown.  
War boys where busy loading the last things on vehicles for the journey. Movements and sound everywhere when orders where shouted and obliged in a advanced human machinery that made no sense to Lectricy. He rubbed at the nape of his neck, trying to suppress a yawn. The Outcrier was standing straight back with his hands on the railing watching it all, looking pleased with the work. Lectricy suddenly saw a large form in the periphery and quickly back away in the shadows of some crates when Scabrous Scrotus approached them. He did not like that man.

 

“Outcrier! Are you ready to departure?” boomed Scrotus voice which made Lec quiver.

“Yes, your boys have done a good job. Hopefully it all will pay of... but it's going to be hard, the other settlement are still piss off, I'm sure of that.” the Outcrier answered warily.

“Do your job, honer The Immortan, and no one will get a closer look at the scarecrows.” the gigantic man said threateningly as a answer and walk away to his worshipers.

The Outcrier followed him with a concerned expression, grinding his teeth absentmindedly. He looked up at his generator boy, standing half hidden and quivering behind some crates, and beckoned him over.

Lectricy didn't hesitate, he was next to him within a second, standing closer than normal. The Outcrier put his big hands on his shoulders, grounding him and making him stop shivering.

“I'm going now, you be a good boy in the meantime, Lectricy boy.” he said with a sign, looking much older than before.

“You are coming back aren't you? Lectricy whispered, looking at him with big scared eyes.

“Of course I am, I'm the Outcrier, they shall not get rid of me that easily!” he said more confidently then he felt. Putting on a show for his boy to calm him down. He could probably tell though, he had been with the Outcrier for years, all his performances, Lec knew when he was bullshitting. But he was a good performer too, keeping quiet and pretended that he was calmed by the words. ' _The show must go on_ ', the Outcrier bitterly thought.

 

The War boys shouts changed tone and the Outcrier realized that it was time to go. He pull down the cloth from Lecs face and caressed his cheek. After quickly checking over his shoulder so that no one was watching he hastily bent down and swiftly kissed his lips. Without another look or word to him, he turned around and walked down the stairs to the waiting cars.

 

Lectricy watched him go. Standing still on the platform until he could no longer see even a dust cloud form the caravan.

 

He was all alone now

 


	3. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip! You should check out zy's site and specially the fic list if you are interested in Lec/Outcrier ;)  
> http://zywritesporn.tumblr.com/fic

Lectricy woke slowly. He didn't open his eyes, he tried to find the rest of his body first. Things was a bit off. Floating and nauseous, feeling a bit like that time the Outcrier had came back with that weird colored sack that was filed with white tiny soft balls. Lec had like that one, but it had been a trouble to get up from it, the surface moving in all directions. It felt like that now too, but he was quite sure that he was laying in the bed. He had a faint memory that he, after the Outcrier had left, went back to the bed to sleep some more. Pretty sure he wrapped himself up in the Outcriers blanket to surround himself with his smell. And definitely sure he had taken a lot of fumes, maybe even a bit more then he usually did.

Lec groaned trying to open his eyes, realizing how hard it was and deciding to go back to just laying there listening to his own breath. It sounded awfully quiet. It was cold too, not having the bigger man next to him. Lec didn’t like it.  
The Outcrier never let him sleep in the bed all day when he was around, he had to be with him on the platform. Even, to be honest, he did do a lot of sleeping there too.

Sometimes the Outcrier wouldn’t allow Lec to sleep in the bed at night. But the Outcrier hadn’t been mad at him when he left so Lec had guessed it was okay for him to be here.  
He hadn’t been mad had he? Lec frowned, eyes still shout. He had left him because he had to right? Not because he was mad at him, because he didn’t wont to have him with him?

A unpleasant feeling started to appear in his gut. No no no, the Outcrier had left because he had to, and left him behind to be safe. It was just the backside of the fumes talking, the crash that always came when he had to come back to reality.  
Yes, the Outcrier had left him behind to keep him safe. But Lectricy didn't really feel safe, not when he was here all alone and the fumes started to wear off. He hated it, he just wanted to be safe. He hadn't felt unsafe since he meet the Outcrier. What if something happened to the race organizer? What if he never came back? What if Lectricy was all alone forever?

With a panicked gasp Lectricy opened his eyes. It was dark and cold in the room. He tried to calm his hammering heart, tried to make the stupid thoughts go away. He rose up from the bed, making his head swam because of the fast movement.  
He paused a second, holding absolutely still and trying to breathing deep calm breath in order not to puke.

When he felt better he walked to the door, wouldn’t be nice to lose all his diner all over the floor, the Outcrier would have been furious if he did that. If he had been around... and if Lectricy had had any diner. Lec tried to remember when he last ate, he was pretty sure he hadn’t have any diner because he slept - had he had any breakfast? Lec had trouble keeping his thoughts focused and decided that he was to tired to care for food anyway.  
Instead he looked up from where he was. He had been walking down the endless dark corridors of Gastown, without really thinking of where he was headed.

Great, that just keep happening way to often. He noticed that he had forgotten to put his shoes on before he left and now the cold was biting his naked feet, the heat of the sun never reaching this part of the town except for the middle of the day.  
He frown and started walking again, trying to find something familiar.

He could ask the people that was sleeping haphazardly in the dark corners for directions, but he wasn’t very amused by that thought, trying to keep a distance from them instead. In truce he was a bit scared of them, especially without the Outcrier. You never knew what a desperate person would do to you. Lec had experience both people trying to gain his favor in thoughts of getting on the Outcriers good side by being nice to his pet - and people that had straight up trying to slit his throat.

Oh, now he knew where he was, taking a turn where some pipes did a especially advanced and seemingly totally unnecessary pattern, coming down in the areas that the normal townspeople avoided. This was War boy territory, most people stayed away from these parts, War boys was way to kamakrazee too be observed in close rage.  
Lec avoided them normally too, they where way too noisy for his liking.  
But he happened to know that War boys had a tendency to sleep in piles - and right now a heap of warm bodies to sleep in sounded very appealing.

He stopped right at the doorstep to one of the bigger rooms in the War boy quarters. They had plundered a nice stack of old mattresses and blankets that was put in the middle of the room. On them dozens of War boys was sleeping. Though, they where a lot fewer then normally, a lot of them had gone with the convoy to the other settlement. Left behind was the unfortunate, the hurt and the young.

Lec shuffled closer and tried not to fall over anything in the dark. It wasn't a easy task since he was pretty groggy coming down from his high. He nearly made it to the middle of the pile until he missed a boot haphazardly sticking out from a weird place, or rather, didn't miss it, since he stumbled and fell over it.  
With a “uhf” he landed on warm bodies that immediately wok to life hissing, complaining, and shouting, showing at the potential person who stumbled over them.

“S..sorry, sorry, I..I'm sorry” Lectricy stammered quietly, trying to back off from the War boys he had landed on.

A ripple went through the bodies around him when all of them froze still at the words. Lec nervously froze to, momentary unsure what had just happened.  
'Oh, right, War boys wouldn’t act that soft, never apologize for their mere existence.  
It was another reason why he avoided War boys, or other people overall, besides form being way to loud, War boys had a queasy tendency to remind him of how soft and dependent he was. When he was with the Outcrier he didn't think about it, it was only a good thing, it was the way the Outcrier wanted him to be. But with others he was reminded that he lived in a sheltered world, that he could not even take care of himself. It scared him sometimes.

“Hey, you are him?” a voice asked in the dark. Thin but calloused hands came up and explored his forehead, trying to make out his looks.  
“Yeah, it IS him, that guy that's with the Outcrier?” another voice said, exited, and another hand came up to explore his face too.  
Lectricy felt his face lit up from the attention from more careful hands trying to make him out.  
“Really? Are you him?” a younger and more exited voice asked and Lec could make out a pale face missing a tooth crawling forward from behind the first couple of boys. Not that the others around him was much older Lec thought - the older War boys had left with there leader and gods son Scrotus, and, well, being a War boy wasn't a very safe occupation.

“Yeah” Lectricy answered quietly, not audible if he hadn't in fact been laying on top of them.  
“Oh, that’s so chrome!” a fourth voice piped up with awe and several agreeing voices was heard.

“Hey, pups, use your mufflers, some of us are trying to sleep”  
“Shut up Bolt, we are not pups! And this is the guy who is with THE Outcrier!” the first voice sneered.  
“Splinter is a pup. But hey what's your name?” the second voice ask.

Lec was distracted with the War boy missing a tooth trying to smack the other because of the pup comment, that he didn't understand that the last part was directed at him immediately.  
When they all expectantly went quiet he reacted, backtracked to what had just been said and had to think a couple of seconds more to remember the answer to the question.  
“Lectricy boy” he said and felt his cheek burn again.

“Your feet are cold” the War boy named Bolt said when Lecs name was passed around the room like a quiet echo.  
“Oh... I forgot my shoes... and walked here without them” Lectricy answered embarrassed.  
A quiet giggle erupted from several places around the pile. It reminded Lec about the sounds the tiny beautiful birds the Outcrier had had in a cage for awhile had made. He had been sad when the race organizer had traded them away, he had liked to sit for hours and stare at them hopping around within their confinements, there colors even more vibrant after he huffed fume.

“You forgot your shoes? You do seems like a weird one?” Bolt huffed and dragged a old blanket over Lec.  
The other war boys took the cue and laid back down, rummaged around to find a good spot. Lec ended up with someones head on his arm, one of his legs draped over Splinters legs and Bolt had his arm around him, warming him with his body heat. Lec laid still and quiet for a while, staring up at the dark ceiling, listening to small snores, coughs and heartbeats. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep again.

***********

Lectricy didn't get a pleasant long morning where he could wake up slowly when it was time for lunch. It wasn't unusually, with the type of job the Outcrier had it often meant late nights and lunch was about the time the Outcrier was hungry enough to mass himself out of bed, dragging Lec with him. But War boys wake up early, busy little bees the Outcrier called them. Lectricy didn't get the reference so it probably was something from the old days the race organizer had read.  
The noise was already at horribly high levels when the War boys started their daily business. Lec groaned, pressing his face down in the dirty mattresses, he was starting to sober up way too much for his liking.

  
“Hey, sleepy, get up, life is short, one doesn't come to Valhalla by laying in bed all day” a War boy said and yanked his leg.  
Lec oblige, slowly dragging himself up. He didn't really have a plan for today, normally he didn't have to worry about what to do since the Outcrier took care of that. He rubbed his eyes, and then sort of just followed the streams of War boys to the mess hall.

He sat at the table amongst them, studying them. They where gobbling down their rations while making jokes and play-fighting each other. He didn't get their jokes but he smiled shyly anyway, not like they could see it with the cloth in front of his face anyways.  
A soft thud was heard and he looked down in front of him and there was a ration pack. He looked up at a War boy he hadn't seen before, or maybe he had? They all looked the same to him.

  
“Complements from the kitchen, they appreciate having someone important eating here instead of all us stupid kamakrazee half-lifes.” he jokingly said and gave Lec a gigantic smile.  
Lec cast down his eyes, he really wanted to sink through the floor right now and never emerge again. Him important? He wanted to tell them that they where wrong and give them back there food but the embarrassment froze him up and he was unable to say anything. All he could manage was to nervously wring his hands while he turned pink all the way down his chest.  
That seemed to amuse the War boys a lot, they laughed at him which only made it worse.  
“You are a strange one” the War boy across of him said and push the package closer to him.  
After a while Lec finely took it and started to nibbling at it, eating carefully without raising his look.

The rest of the day went better, meaning less attention to Lec in front off everybody. The War boys was curious of him though, so he was always surrounded by at leased one of them. The dragged him around the place and showed him everything they could think of. Their cars, their scars, their weapons and everything else. Lectricy was overwhelmed by it all, didn’t quiet follow on everything they where saying with the War boys special talking.

Even if they lived in the same town they lived very different lives. He noticed that some of the War boys, those that did not talk to him, looked at him like he was a piece of meat. He knew those where some of Scrotus more loyal ones that had been unlucky to not go on the journey. Shivers run down his back, he knew what those dark looks said, that he was soft, pathetic, weak. He kind of proved them wrong on the last point when he helped a pup caring some heavy boxes, he noticed that they dropped of then, going back to their own business. He might have a soft and submissive way of behaving, but he wasn’t weak, not even living as the Outcriers pet would let you be weak in this wasteland.

Right now he was siting next to a younger War boy who was chattering happily about engines and what he was doing to the engine he had in front of him. Lec only listened with half a ear, not really understanding half of what the boy was saying. His gaze wandered, looking at the boy's scars. They looked pretty, but also like they hurt making them. Lec was no stranger to pain, but when pain occurred his mined was usually occupied with the pleasure the Outcrier was causing him.  
He got distracted with daydreaming about a couple of those kind of nights, getting distracted fantasizing on what he hoped the Outcrier would do to him when he came back. He blushed, looking around quickly like he expected someone to be able to read his mind.  
No one noticed though, the War boy next to him still talking happily about carburetors. It made Lectricy boy painfully aware about how much he missed the Outcrier. Even here, in the sun surrounded by all the people he felt cold and lonely.

***********

When the day was drawing near its end and it was time for food again Lec quietly disappeared down a hall, not wanting to live though another episode like earlier. Instead he plucked some food from the storage in the Outcriers private section, knowing that the Outcrier would be furious at him if he come home finding him past out on the floor for not eating.

He didn't really enjoyed his food though, sitting in the Outcriers big bed all by himself. Left to much room for thinking. It was getting colder when the night was drawing nearer. He wondered what the Outcrier was doing. Probably drinking a lot and talking and having fun, he was good at that. A smile tugged at Lecs lips at the mental image of his dom in the middle of everyone’s attention, in his right element, impressing everyone with his wit. That was to say, if everything had went well with the negotiations. Lectricy boys eyebrows furrowed when he remembered the race organizer concerned look. To convince the leader of the town would not be easy, she was a woman with a iron will that long had enough of stupid men. The Outcrier certainly wasn't a stupid man, but even he could get unlucky sometimes. He was suppose to be back tomorrow. Lec hoped it would be in the early part of the day...ha, he hope he would kick opened the door right now, telling him everything went faster then they had anticipated. Lec hope he would make it back at all...  
His thoughts started to get too sour again.

He surrendered and put his food down in favor for putting back his cloth in front of his face, having laying it away before to soak up more fumes. He needed fume, just a little bit, just to make him stop worrying and stop making himself panicking over stupid things. He fell asleep shortly after he started to feel the nice buzz in his head. Maybe he was crying, maybe not, he didn't remember in the morning anyway.


	4. The fluff ending

The Outcrier was bored.

He really wanted to ram his fist into the stupid jabbering peoples ugly mouths, including Scrotus. His, oh soooo amazing, leader was currently arguing with the leader of the town - again. It had been a non stop tiresome bickering and threats between the two of them since they arrived. The good news was that the towns leader didn't take Scrotus serious for a second which was the main reason they still had there head attached to their bodies. The Outcrier had in the end manage to get to some sort of agreement, much to thank the fact that both parties where not interested in angering the Citadel and its leader.  
The negotiations was technically over, but they was still stuck here due too the fact that two certain people had to have the last word and was as stubborn as two people over Dinki-Di.

He sigh loudly, but was still not heard over angry voices. He didn't put it past Scrotus to anger the leader enough to go back on there deal but it wasn't much he could do then he already tried. He spend his time studying a cute boy in the corner instead. He was young, a apprentice to one of the counsel women the leader had. The boy was definitely the Outcriers type but he found that he was still not particularly interested, his mind traveling back to his own boy back home.

It bugged him a bit, it was a weakness, he was being soft, and it was not good. He wanted to fool himself in thinking that he was a soulless person that didn't care for anybody else. But it wasn't true and it got uncomfortable obviously now without Lec here. More then once had he found himself looking back over his shoulder, just about to say something about this stupid people to his generator boy and then grouchily remembering that he was not there. It DID bother him more then he wanted it to, it bothered him that he missed another person. He missed his pretty colorless eyes, normally looking so bored, looking at him with lust and want. He missed his perfect little ass so bad he could feel his fingers ache from wanting to slap it. In all this noise from the bickering people, he felt tiered, old an lonely. And he missed laying in his bed in the quiet, listening to Lecs soft breathing next to him.

***********

Lectricy woke up alone again. He had taken way to little fume yesterday for his own liking, the bliss long since gone and now there were only the chafing feeling of lethargy left. He was still laying in the bed, staring up at the rusty ceiling while he huffed small white clouds out of his mouth. He watch them evaporate in the air, disappear into nothing, wishing he was one of those clouds. He wanted more fume so badly, but it wasn’t a good idea to take more. The Outcrier would be home to day, probably home today, hopefully... And Lec didn't want to be totally gone when he got here, he wanted to show him that he was a good boy. And he wanted to be able to feel everything the Outcrier was going to do to him when he came back.

He slowly moved back and forward in the bed, still feeling the butt plug the Outcrier had put in him before he left. His cheeks burned when he thought back about that night, and thought about the rest that he hoped would follow. Lec was shy, but he had a very dirty need and he could feel it pool in his stomach. He huffed annoyed and got up from the bed instead.

He spent the first part of the day eating a bit and cleaning the room. The cleaning mostly involved putting away a lot of bits and bobs, trinkets from the old days that the Outcrier had drag home and then tossed to the side when he had gotten tired of them. Also putting away various things Lectricy had had in an inappropriate place - which made his cheeks burn again and his mind wandering away to places he didn't want to think about right now when he didn't have a race organizer to fulfill those said thoughts.

His gaze fell on the bed. It was quiet filthy, stained over the years with heavily use. He gathered the sheets, blankets and pillows up and went for the laundry room.

He had hardly ever been there and lost his way a couple of times before he found the right room. The laundry guard looked at him like he was going to break him in two but Lectricy was a well a known face enough for him to pass unharmed. The laundry room was only for the wealthy and important so Lec was alone when he picked up a big bowl and poured water in it. The water was filthy and undrinkable but the bedding would be a bit better afterwards.

When it was as clean as possible Lec gathered it up and carried it outside. He hanged it over the railing in the harsh wasteland sun, it would dry in no time out here.  
He looked out over the fields of sand. In the far distance he could just barely make out the Citadel, shimmering in the heat and more looking like a illusion than solid stone. Lectricy boy had been there a couple of times, the Outcrier sometimes had errands there, the ever entertainer, and it was a impressive sight. But right now he was more interested in looking in the direction the caravan would came back from. They could be back any minute now, or not for another day.

Lec didn't know how long he been staring in the distance, hip tilted to one side and eyes half lidded. In his periphery he got aware of the War boy guard not far way doing a V8 salute and turned his head to see Stank Gum walking down the metal grate aisle, eyes fixed on the horizon in the same direction Lec had been staring. As Scrotus lieutenant he had stayed behind to maintain Gastown when most of its defenses went away with their leader. It was quiet obvious Stank Gum was as displeased with having to stay behind as Lec where.

He finally notice Lectricy, just before he nearly walked right into him.  


“Oh, little one, what are you doing here all by your self?” said Stank Gum snickering.

Lec was at the moment at lost of words. He wasn't very talkative in the first place and Stank Gum had a tendency to be scary - since he in fact had a mask made of other peoples faces and their chopped of eras around his neck. That, and the fact that he was a crazy psychopath that liked torture and murder.

“Aw, not much for talking? It's alright.” Stank said and smiled wildly at Lec, making him unconsciously take a step back.

“You looking for your master? Aren't we all this fine day? Don't you worry, they will be here soon.” Stank Gum said and looked out over the dunes once again.

“But maybe you should do something about your looks” Stank said in a disappointed pampering voice after he looked Lec over again.

Frowning Lec looked down at his body. The wet bedding he had been carrying had created lines down his body where some of the dirt on his body had washed away. He did look like a mess.

“We most look the best in front of our masters don't we? Can't make them disappointed can we? Must be good boys!” Stank Gum cackled.

“Come, I know exactly what to do!” Stank Gum said and suddenly grabbed Lecs wrist and started to drag him away.

Lectricy panicked at that and try to pull away, NOT wanting to go with this psychopath.

“Oh, now now, calm down, I won't hurt you. Lord Scabrous Scrotus likes torture and gore, oh, I do know what he likes” Stank Gum tittered, “But the Outcrier is such a fancy man, he likes soft pretty things, just look at you” Stank continued and squished Lecs jaw.

“No no, I know exactly what to do with you, don't you worry” Stank Gum said and started to guffawing, dragging Lec away in the directions of his quarters.

***********

In the end it hadn’t been so bad, perhaps awkward, but he still got all his flesh attached to his face. Stank Gum had taken him to his room and pull of all his clothes – Lec had been slightly nervous there, standing naked in Stanks room – and had then proceed to wipe him of with a damp rag way to gentle for a man that like to swing around two giant knives on daily basis. He had used one of said knifes when he had shaved Lectricys head. Lec hadn’t noticed his hair growing the past days which he regretted terribly when sitting straight back, trying not to tremble in fear when Stank Gum let his knife pass over his head while happily talking about what he normally did with that precise knife - including shoving Lec some of his artwork afterwards .

As a finishing touch he had pull out a red ribbon. Lectricy had looked at it confused until Stank Gum had started to wrap him up in it, much in the way some of his harnesses looked like. Stank had snickered when he had discovered that Lec had a butt plug showed up his ass. He didn't say anything about it though, just pulled the ribbon over it between Lecs ass cheeks and up between his balls which had made him yelp and Stank to snickering again. The last piece of the ribbon was used to tie a ridiculously big bow on the back of his neck.

“There, all pretty now” Stank said and looked proud over his work.  
Lec quietly put his trousers back on, despite Stank Gum complaining that he looked better without them.

Stank Gum went over to stand on top of the main gate, they should be back soon and he wanted to be the first to greet his master. Lectricy wanted to be there too, but he first had to go and put the bedding back where it belonged. Luckily it still was where he left it, no one had stolen it. THAT would had been very awkward to explain to the Outcrier, he would had been furious at him for that. He nodded grateful in the direction of the War boy guard, no doubt the reason the towns people hadn’t stolen everything.

He hastily put everything back in the bedroom and returned to the main gate to watch for the caravans return.

The red ribbon he was wrapped in made him a bit uncomfortable with the glances he got but he ignored them the best he could, he wanted to be a good boy, waiting for his race organizer and looking good for him.

***********

The race organizer was getting antsy. He about had it with everyone and everything on this trip. The smoke from Gastown had been visible for a while now and he was longing for nothing more than to be back in his quiet bedroom with a drink in his hand. And Lec...  
The caravan was approaching the main gate, he scanned it, looking for his generator boy. When he saw him, he barked out a laugh, THAT was quiet a interesting view! He had expected him with his generator and usual look, not THAT! Lips still in a big grin, proud over his good boy waiting for him obediently, he pushed the gas pedal all the way down, no longer wanted to waste another second.

Once through the gate he left the car at its fate and took the stairs two steps at a time. He was up with Lectricy in now time. Lec looked at him surprised and a bit startled, the Outcrier noted his pupils was not dilated. Had he not taken fumes? He had expected to have to slap him awake after passing out in the bedroom from getting high as the Citadel of fumes every day the Outcrier wasn’t around to stop him from doing that. He pulled down the clothe from Lecs face and kissed him hungrily, overwhelming him completely with his passion. He didn’t tasted as much fumes either. The Outcrier was surprised when he carefully nibbled at Lecs lips, Lec finally collecting himself and shyly returning the kisses. His Lectricy boy certainly seemed to have been a very good boy indeed.

The Outcrier laughed again and stared to pull at the ribbon Lectricy had wrapped around himself, he smirked when he realized the ribbon continued down his trousers. He grabbed the ribbon again an pulled to dragged his generator boy with him away from the main gate. They hardly got out of view before he stared to kiss down his throat, biting occasionally, Lec giving away breathy sounds and trembling. The Outcrier was a wild animal, pulling and tearing at the ribbon, covering everything he could reach of Lectricys body with his mouth. His hands found the button of Lectricys trousers but he got impatient when he still couldn’t get them opened so he teared them apart instead.

Lectricy got a bit uncomfortable then. He had longed for the Outcrier for days but it was getting a bit overwhelming. The Outcriers energy and the way he crowed him turned him on at first but when he ripped his trousers open he got a bit scared. He stiffen up and he got a cold feeling in his stomach. He wanted the Outcrier so bad, but not here, not in this dirty cold corridor when anybody could walk in on them any moment -when everybody should be walk in on them any moment since this was the main corridor leading from the gate. This was not what he been fantasizing about, not a quickie in a public place.

“Paprika” he quietly whispered, nearly so it wasn’t heard. The Outcrier would probably had missed if it weren’t for the fact that Lectricy hardly ever spoke. But he did hear it, and froze up, going completely still. He then took a step back, letting go of Lectricy and giving him space. He stared at him in surprise, mouth open in chock. Lec squirmed under this scrutiny, cowering ashamed. He tried to fight the panic whelming up his chest caused by the fact that he denied the Outcrier something he wanted. Denied him even if the dent in Lecs trousers was showing that he wanted it too.

“Whats the matter? Something happened when I was gone?” the Outcrier asked. He was surprised that Lectricy just used their safeword, he hardly ever did no matter the shit the Outcrier throw at him. Something was wrong and he didn't get it.

Lec just shock his head quietly, tears glinting in the corner of his eyes. The Outcrier frown at him.

“Then what is it?”

“J..just, I... I really missed you?” Lectricy whispered and his lips quivered.

“Soooo, why stopping me from banging you through this wall?” the Outcrier asked,still not getting the problem.

Lec turned violently pink, like the color of a man being strangled.

“I...I...” Lec took a deep breath trying to steadying his trembling voice, trying to get his thoughts out even if it was hard because he was afraid that he was stepping out of line telling him to stop, that the Outcrier would be mad at him and just walk away.

“I want more.” he finally said.  
The Outcrier looked at him baffled, mouth slightly agape and eyebrows raised sky-high under his mask.

“I mean, I wan...wish, that you would... Do more to me?” Lec said staring down at the floor.

“Do more to you?”

“Its just... you been gone and its... I... just, been lonely and... was hopping for more than just a quick thing...” Lectricy whispered and looked like he wanted to sink through the floor.

“So you want more?” The Outcrier laughed, “Oh, I see, you are a greedy little thing. I spoiled you way to much last time and left you alone to fantasize about it and now you will simply not do with a quickie? Well well, you are a tough bargainer, I see you are picking up from watching me. Well, not much I can do I guess, simply have to agree to your terms. Shall we discuss those terms further in my bedroom?” the Outcrier answered cheekily.

Lectricy nodded fanatically.

“Do I have permission to touch you again?”

“Yes... please break me?”

“Oh, I will my pet, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Outcrier is not necessarily Lecs master i my version, Stank Gum is just assuming it and Lec would never correct him should he be wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr if you like this, I post often about Lectricy boy because I have a 100% Mad Max tumblr and because I love Lectricy <3  
> http://loinski-love-war-boys.tumblr.com/


End file.
